Beauty Discovers her Beast
by FreeJoy
Summary: Marinette's class is getting ready to do the play "Beauty and the Beast" she finds herself nervous but excited. At the end of auditions she realizes something life changing. (Didn't plan on this being some sort of 'reveal fic' but it turned into one in a cheesy way.) Super cheesy and a One-Shot!


**Random one-shot fanfic idea I thought of while singing Disney songs! Hope you all like it! [:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Disney ): sadly….**

.

MPOV

-Earlier that day-

"Whoa dude can you believe this?" I heard Nino's voice ringing from the classroom as I stepped through the door. I made a puzzled look at the boy speaking and his blonde best friend, and then smiled. Adrien gave off a small chuckle, "No I really can't, who do you want to be?" I sat down in my seat and tried to not listen in to their conversation but I couldn't help myself. "Hmm, I don't really know man. Maybe Gaston." They laughed.

With the mention of Gaston I gasped, whoa, are they talking about Beauty and the Beast? Come on Marinette, you can do this. I took a deep breath and let it out as I leaned forward, "Hey guys what you are talking about?" I could feel one of my creepier smiles pull at my lips and I try to force it away.

Adrien turned around and I felt heaven's doors open, "Hey Marinette," Nino spoke up, "We are talking about the school play! Haven't you heard?" "No, no I haven't!" I smile with excitement. "Yeah, all the classes are doing different ones and we drew Beauty and the Beast." Adrien added.

"That's so cool!" I can't believe it! I love that story! I eternally scream as Alya walked in the room, "Hey girl! What's with the smile?" I could tell she was slightly making fun of me. "We just told her about the class play. I'm guessing she likes it?" the blonde, which I swear is the love of my life, filled Alya in. "HAH! Likes it? Oh Adrien," my best friend shook her head, "she loves the story of Beauty and the Beast" She turned back to me, "You have GOT to try out for Belle!" she beamed at me.

"WHAT?! ME?! No, no, no, no, no, I could never be Belle!" blush rolled over my cheeks. "Actually," Adrien moved his hand to his chin, "I think you would make a wonderful Belle. You to seem to have a lot in common." He said with a small nod. "I second that!" Nino blared. "Do it Marinette, try out for Belle!" Alya grabbed my hands. I was trying to focus on what she was saying but I really couldn't. Adrien, the beautiful, wonderful Adrien had just said was I would make a good Belle. I think I might die.

"Ahhh, Marinette, you are muttering to yourself." Alya poked my forehead. "AH! What? What?" I focused on Adrien's face in front of me, he now had a worried look on his face. CRAAAAAP. "Yeeaah, ah" I rubbed the back of my head, "I was thinking about if I really could be Belle." And as if horribly on cue Chloe walked in and laughed, "Marinette being Belle? HAH! There is no way you can beat moi." She flicked her hair and I'm sure everyone could hear my eyes roll. "Chloe, don't be rude. She would make a great Belle, plus everyone has the right to try out." Adrien stood up for me and I think I died.

"Pfft, Adrien you know you want me to be Belle, then you can be my Gaston!" Chloe leaned over Adrien's desk and I gripped my phone, which I forgot I was holding, tightly. "Ah, Chloe, Belle doesn't end up with Gaston…" Nino tried to inform the girl but Chloe of course didn't let him finish. "Whatever, as long as Adrien and I" She said "I" way too loudly, "End up together. That's all I care about." She smiled smugly. Thankfully then our teacher walked in.

"Marinette, you may want stop squeezing your phone." Alya placed her hand on my shoulder. I let out a small laugh, "Thanks Alya," I placed my phone down.

"Good morning class, I could over hear as I walked in that you all have found out about the play we will be doing. Are you excited?" We all let out an excited scream. "We will be having auditions this Friday after classes. Please try and have at least two people for try outs." She started passing around the scripts. "If you would rather have an off stage roll in the production, just make sure to let me know, we will need some to help with lighting, some with props and some with makeup and costuming. But remember there are a lot of smaller roles that will need filled. Some of you may even have to double as two characters. But remember, they may be small roles but they are important. I know our play will be wonderful!"

.

Thankfully the rest of the day went quickly, I felt like I had already made a big enough idiot of myself in front of Adrien. After saying good bye to Alya and going into the bakery to say a quick hello to my Mom and Dad I went upstairs to my room. Tikki flew out of my purse, "Marinette I can't believe it! Adrien was really defending you today!"

"I know!" I smiled at my little kwami, "It makes me really happy that he thinks I'd be a good Belle." I knot my fingers together, "I just hope I don't disappoint." "Oh Marinette, You'll be wonderful! I know it!" Tikki comforted me. "Thanks Tikki," I pat her head, "Time to start practicing so I can really see if I can do it!" I pulled out my script and started reading.

"WHAT!? NO!" I exclaimed loudly and drop the papers in my hand. "Tikki… this isn't going to work." The red kwami looked at me puzzled. "Tikki, I have to sing! You know I don't like singing around people. Unless it's Mom and Dad." I ran my hands over my face. "Ahhhhhhhhg." "Oh Marinette, don't worry you have a wonderful voice! I know everyone will think the same!" "Tikki you always believe in me don't you?" "Of course I do!" the red creature smiled sweetly.

.

-Days pass-

.

Auditions are tomorrow, I took a deep breath. I've been practicing lines like crazy and singing all over the house. "I can totally do this!" I pumped myself up mentally as I walk up my bed room stairs. Alya walks into my room a few moments after me, "Okay, I am SO ready to see how great you are!" She set down her book bag and pulled out her script and then looked at me with expecting eyes.

"Well, ah, what do you want me to do first?" I tried not to stammer, my nerves already getting me worked up. "Ahg, I'm getting nervous and I'm in front of my best friend! No way am I going to be able to do this!" I flailed my arms. "You'll be fine. Here, let's start with the song, just the reprise, okay? Can you handle that much?" "Yeah!" I took a deep breath and start to sing the first line when there was a loud crashing sound from the street. "Oh my gosh!" Alya and I yelled at the same time and rushed to my window. "I can't se anything, can you?" Alya asked me. "No I can't, let's go look." I put down my script and rush down the stairs and to the front door.

My parents were slowly moving outside the shop, "Mom, Dad?" I started to panic. My Dad slowly started to turn his head toward me. "Alya, it's like he is moving in slow motion."

"Yeah it does look like it! I wonder what that crashing sound was?" Alya inquired looking around, "That!" She pointed to the pile over garbage cans and trash bags where Chat Noir was crawling out of.

"Stay back girls!" He said running over to stand in front of us. I looked up and saw the akumatized victim. A shorter man, in a light blue tight suit, that I didn't recognize in his akumatized state, with what looked like the "slow" button from a remote on his chest. "This akuma is SlowMo, I guess he was tired of being the slow one, so now he is making everyone else slower. Hurry, get back inside ladies, Ladybug will be here shortly and we will stop him."

"Right," Alya nodded and turned to run back inside. Out of the corner of my eye I could see SlowMo turn toward us and blast in our direction. "Look out!" I yelled as I ducked behind a potted plant and Chat Noir bound into the air. "AYLA!" I screamed as I saw the thick, slow moving beam roll over my friend and her actions became slowed. "Marinette, it's better this way, now you can transform," Tikki spoke up from up from my bag. "True" I carefully creeped around to the side of the bakery and kept down, quickly being sure no one, including Chat Noir, was around, "Okay Tikki, spots on!"

"Ah, My Lady! There you are!" Chat Noir welcomed me as I ran up beside him. "Hey Kitty! Okay let's take this slow poke down!" Oh my lord, did I just attempt a pun? "Awe Bugaboo, I think I'm rubbing off on you!" He winked. I shook my head slightly and looked to where SlowMo had been standing. "What? Where did he go?" I looked around. "For having the name SlowMo he is actually quite quick with his akuma. Let's go!" Chat informed me as we took to the roof tops.

.

"I don't understand, I don't see anything or hear anything that seems wrong or off?" I pulled my eyebrows together. We had been all over the city and hadn't seen the akuma in close to an hour. This is weird.

"This is weird," Chat echoed my thoughts, "Hm, I guess we just wait," the black cat shot me a flirty/silly look. "Just this one time Chat, I think that is our best option." I said while sitting down on the roof of the school. Chat Noir sat down about a foot away from me. We both looked out over Paris in silence. I could have sworn I heard Chat mumbling under his breath about roses? Or something? It was odd. After a few more moments of no conversation I began to hum one of the songs I needed to know for my audition tomorrow.

I noticed Chat Noir's ear perk up and he stopped his mumbling, "I bet you have a wonderful voice." He said with a smile after listening for a moment. I'm glad my mask covers some of my cheeks because I could feel some blush creep onto them. "Thanks Chat, I don't really know though. I'm "okay", I'm far from wonderful."

"Ladybug, you are the Miraculous Ladybug, you are anything but just "okay"." The blonde cat eared boy grinned. "Thanks Chat Noir." I smiled back at him. "So is that a song from Beauty and the Beast?" my brain froze. I think I lead on too much about my personal life. Play it cool Marinette. Lightbuld! "Why yes it is Chat Noir," I decided to play the flirt card and leaned toward him, "Do you like it as well?" I tapped his nose as I pulled back to my original spot. I could see the playful glint in his eyes as he said, "Ow! That hurts." I report, "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt that much." "Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened." He leaned closer to me. "If you wouldn't have frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back with a grin on my face. "Well you shouldn't have-" He stopped our quoting, "Did you hear that?" I looked out to the city. "There!" We both jumped to our feet and made our way to the akuma.

.

"I am beat Tikki!" I said to my little red companion as I plop down into my desk chair. Tikki flew out from my bag, "I bet you are Marinette! I can't believe Alya stayed to practice even after being stuck in slow motion for almost an hour!" "I know! And she stayed so late," I glace at my clock and sigh, "I should probably get to sleep soon. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be for tomorrow." I smile at Tikki and get ready for bed.

.

I can't stop shaking. I look to my hands which are a trembling mess. The school day went by in a blur, I really can't remember much of the lessons. I shake my head and focus on the person in front of the room audition now. Nino was doing the best Gaston he could, he was definitely pulling the comedy into the role. Adrien was sitting in front of me reading over his script. I wonder who he is going to try out for, like everyone in class I kind of figured he would try out for the Beast. But I don't know if I could really see him in that role. But, who knows, he is a model and wonderful, he can do anything. I sigh and feel a dazed look and smile drifting over my face. He can do anything. I pause, I think this is the first time thinking about Adrien has made me calm down. A flash of Chat Noir telling me that he thinks I would be a wonderful singer crossed my thoughts. If Chat Noir believes Ladybug can do it than so and Marinette.

I lift my eyes back to the stage that Chloe has now taken over. "Okay, so I'm trying out for Belle, of course, and I'm going be singing her song in the beginning, Belle. Okay, here I go, music!" Chloe started of the song, it wasn't horrible. Her pitch was off for the song though. She also had her own way to add a snotty, bratty attitude through. Leave it to her to make one of my favorite characters sound like a brat. Once she was finished she read her lines with sass that shouldn't have been there. "Thank you Ms. Bourgeois. Your second person?" "Oh, I don't have one, I only want to be Belle." She flipped her hair and walked off stage.

Wow… leave it to Chloe to not listen.

"Mr. Agreste, you are next." I turn my eyes to Adrien and watch him confidently walk to the stage. It was a different walk that I had never seen Adrien do before but something about it seemed so familiar to me. "First I will be auditioning for the Beast," Adrien had been the only one to try out for the Beast, I think we all knew of every boy in your class he would make the best prince, even if he didn't look like one until the end. My heart skipped, if I got the part of Belle think of all the time I'd get to spend with Adrien, and even the kiss at the end. Even if it was totally professional and fake I'd get to kiss Adrien! His voice met my ears from the stage and I looked to him. He did his lines first, his voice sounded raspier than normal to get the effect of the beast. His face also took on a bit of a darker shade as he delivered the words perfectly. I am pretty sure I was drooling while watching him. He was just so amazing, this is a side of Adrien I feel like none of us had ever seen. As I watched him act out the lines, my head shifted to my conversation with Chat Noir yesterday evening and how he was so smooth with the lines, like Adrien was being right now. He moved onto the song. The Beast doesn't have much for singing in the play, which is good for Adrien, because while of course he has a great voice I could tell his nerves come out more while singing. His second character was Chip. CHIP! That is so cute! Adrien as an adorable little tea cup. Could you imagine?! He could be my adorable little tea cup! Did I really just think that? Oh lord…

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it is your turn." "AH!" I shot up and dropped my papers everywhere. "Ahg! One moment! Sorry!" Great, this is a good start. "You've got this girl!" Alya appeared by my side and helped me gather my papers. "Thanks Alya." I smiled and handed her my papers and made my way to the stage. "I will be trying out for the role of Belle." I could hear Chloe make a "humph" sound but I continued. "I will be starting with my lines," I recited my lines, the best I could. I am glad I like Belle so much because I could do the lines comfortably. Then it came to the singing portion. I took a deep breath and looked into the audience while I let it out slowly. "I will be singing the song "Something There"." I still had my eyes in the mostly empty seats before me and I paused when I saw Adrien. He was giving me a small thumbs and Nino was smiling wildly beside him. I felt my confidence sky rocket.

" _There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_ I turned and started walking, my eyes upward, _"New and a bit, alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no prince charming."_ Thoughts of a black cat, with bright green eyes, moved through my mind. _"But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_ I finished and looked out to my fellow classmates and teacher. Most of them had their mouths hanging a gap. Adrien and Chloe both included. Alya jumped up and started clapping, I laughed somewhat and shifted my weight while trying to hold my smile. My teacher said I didn't need to bother doing my other audition so I made my way off stage.

"Girl! That was the best time yet! You shined up there! It was wonderful! All that practice payed off!" Alya clasped my hands. Rose and Juleka walked over to us and both told me they thought I was great. I was trying really hard to not turn beet red while I smiled and thanked them for being so thoughtful. "So, if she didn't have you keep going I guess that means you're Belle!" Alya exclaimed. My mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh, really?! You think so!?" I beamed, I could feel Tikki bouncing with excitement in my purse. "I don't see how you could not get the part of Belle, Marinette." Adrien made his way to my side. "Thanks Adrien," I know I was now beet red.

.

We all sat around and talked for a bit, waiting for the list to be posted. When it was we all rushed to it and read it over. Everyone was pretty excited about their roles, besides Chloe because next to "Belle" was not her name, there was mine.

I moved my eyes from my own name to Adrien's which was next to "The Beast". Have you ever had a moment in life where you can literally feel something click into place? Because I just did.

I finally get to be closer to him was all I could think about, but I had just realized I have always been close to him. I sucked in a breath and turned my eyes to Adrien's. His bright green eyes met mine and I knew for sure. Don't ask me why now of all times I could tell now but I can. Maybe it was all the quoting on the roof, or his walk earlier, or just fate that was telling us it was time to share our secrets. How had I not seen before? I'm so stupid, I've been so blind, I've been getting hints for days as my brain has been fitting pieces in place. Those are the same green eyes I have grown to know so well when surrounded with black. I felt everyone around us fade away. His eyes now had a flirty, sly cat like glint as he winked at me. That wink was the only clue I needed. It told me that he knew and I'm sure he could tell from my face, I knew as well. No words were spoken but both of our secrets were now known to the other. He is Chat Noir and I am Ladybug. I'm am the Beauty and he is my Beast.

.

 **MAN IS PLAGG GOING TO LOVE HOW** **CHEESEY** **THAT WAS OR WHAT!? XD**

 **I'm hilarious!**

 **Hahah, sorry guys, I didn't plan on it being so cheesy. It just kind of happened. I couldn't help it! :P This isn't really how I thought this story would go at all but once I started writing I just couldn't stop (like the fact I didn't plan on it being a 'reveal fic'! I hope you all like it! I must say I'm sorry for "SlowMo" I really had no idea what to do for a filler akuma! But hey, maybe Moe is a wonderful person! You never know!**

 **Sorry if it feels a bit rushed. Like I said, once I started I couldn't stop and when I was rereading I didn't want to add too much and make it too long. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love it you could leave me a review telling me what you think! Thanks for reading everyone, you are miraculous!**


End file.
